


making vows i know will be betrayed.

by pyxae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxae/pseuds/pyxae
Summary: spoilers for azure moon ch 12!!!!a fic in which byleth uses divine pulse to take rodrigue's place in defending dimitri against fleche's attack





	making vows i know will be betrayed.

“Rodrigue!”

A scream, a flash, and then a body toppling. 

All in the blink of an eye.

“Your Highness… Are you safe? Please tell me… It wasn’t in vain…”

No no no no _ no _; this was all wrong. All of it. All of it was wrong..! Rodrigue had finally reunited with Dimitri after five years of searching for him, and this was how the goddess rewarded his unwavering faith? Was Sothis really so wicked as to not only abandon her creatures, but to ignore their pleas as well? Conflicted with the knowledge they had learned and innately knew compared to what was preached to them by Rhea, the final conversation between lord and prince fell on deaf ears. 

Why was this happening? What had they overlooked? Byleth was supposed to protect their students, no matter the cost- they _ wanted _ to protect their students. Sothis herself had said as much when they were trapped in that void by Solon. She knew that beneath everything, they wanted to save the ‘little ones’ with all their heart, for it was through Byleth that she too felt this wish, and it was for them that she shed her corporeal form and gave up her godhood.

The title of ‘professor’ was meaningless now, though. There was no academy, and loathe as they were to admit it, these were no longer their students. Five years had passed and many of them had changed- many of them were _ forced _ to change. Where had Byleth been when Adrestia became wartorn? Where had they been when their students needed them most? They needed someone to calm them- to guide them…

And yet in a sense, Byleth still did just that, only now with the title of ‘tactician’. They determined who would go into the fray and continued to issue commands on the battlefield. Everything had gone just fine- everyone of the former Blue Lion house had made it out of the fight in one piece, so where did it go all wrong?

Turning their head to look at the one who had brought about this tragedy (because it could be considered nothing less than that- a _ tragedy _ ), Byleth’s eyes widened in confusion and horror. Who was this girl? How had she entered their ranks? How had they been so incredibly _ stupid _ and _ foolish _ as to allow a soldier from the **Empire** to infiltrate their ranks?! And the sister of a general no less! No… no- this was not how things should be… 

And it wouldn’t be. 

Slashing down the girl in one strike, Byleth prayed to the goddess residing within them that this would not be fate… Not like Jeralt-...their father’s fate. A fate that even the hands of time could not reverse.

And so the clock regressed- past the shocked expressions on the faces of their students, past Rodrigue’s death, past the moment the girl unsheathed her weapon.

And then it stopped, and continued again.

“Dimitr-” a cry cut short rang out from Rodrigue, Byleth springing from their idle position and jumping for the collar of his cloak, yanking him backwards and using that momentum to propel themselves forward in front of Dimitri. They were still in midair when the girl lunged, and despite their experience in battle, even when the professor armed themselves with the Sword of the Creator, the girl’s dagger had thread its way through the decorative hilt of the sword, piercing Byleth’s armor and eliciting a cry of pain from them as she dragged the dagger down down down- all the way across their chest.

Falling limp against Dimitri who cradled their body like someone about to hold a newborn, they were conscious enough to see that Rodrigue had struck her down before she could cause anymore chaos. Good. 

They tried to use their divine pulse once more, but with how fatally they were wounded it was impossible to conjure up that kind of power. Breathing labored, it took all they could to remain conscious and see Dimitri placing his hand on their chest. They didn’t know if he was trying to stop the wound or if he simply knew that their demise was imminent, but all they could focus on was how large and warm and gentle his hands were. The hands that had killed thousands and the hands consoling them now were one and the same, and how could hands with such kindness belong to that of a monster? Nuzzling into the warmth and letting it envelope themselves, Byleth was ready to succumb to whatever lay on the other side.. until a drop of water fell upon their cheek- no, not water.. tears.

Opening their eyes ever so slowly, the enlightened one saw Dimitri holding their hand up to his cheek, crying softly and muttering something beneath his breath.

“Don’t cry, Dimitri.” Light green locks began to slowly fade back into their dormant turquoise color, and that plea disguised as a statement only made the prince hold them closer.

“This punishment… It was mine to bear. Professor.. will you, too, become another ghost that haunts me? Will I never be able to appease you either?” Such a pained voice, such a pained expression.. it made their heart ache.

The bright emerald that shone in their eyes simmered back down to its previous sapphire hue, beginning to glaze over as Byleth desperately fought back death itself- anything to erase that expression off his face.

Using what strength they had left, they pressed their hand closer to his cheek, running their thumb along his skin. Despite the harsh climates they all had faced- despite the numerous battles they all fought and the dozens of scars and calluses they had blistering on their hands, Dimitri’s skin was.. soft.

“You know who I am, Dimitri. I will never become a ghost that haunts you. If I am to remain here, it will only be to guide and aid you. In times of woe, I will be there to comfort you. When your resolve wavers, I will be standing beside you. I will be with you always, Dimitri; not as a ghost, but as a protector.” They could feel their crest stone begin to crack, but there were so many things left unsaid, so many things they had wanted to do together with the prince- to see together with him.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone all those years, Dimitri. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most… I’m sorry- I’ve failed you as your professor…” Using their thumb to brush away a tear, Byleth smiled at the prince once more; perhaps it wouldn’t be as ‘mesmerizing’ as the first time he saw their smile, but if this was to be the last time they saw each other, then let Byleth depart with a smile on their face.

Rodrigue, who had been so close with King Lambert and whom considered Dimitri his son, and Dimitri, who had always considered Rodrigue family… They would remain together. They would live together, and they would see this war through to the end.

“Dry your tears, Dimitri; this is not goodbye…” Eyes fluttering shut for the last time, the serene smile that decorated Byleth’s face contrasted the guttural scream of a man whose bottled agony had finally been let loose.

* * *

A knock on the door. Gods damn it, who was it this time?! Dimitri had already told Dedue to stop anyone who tried to enter his room; the last thing he needed were those fools stumbling over their words to try and comfort him. And did this person not notice what time it was?! Swearing under his breath, Dimitri paced around his desk for a few moments before settling on leaning against it, his back to the door and a hand on his face as he tried to silence the screams that surrounded him. “Come in,” he said harshly- he was in no mood to be coddled like a child. He had seen enough pity thrown towards him to span several lifetimes.

The creak of wood echoes in the room, and it only serves to irritate Dimitri further. With an audible huff, he doesn’t even bother sparing the person a glance, simply saying, “If you have something _ important _ to say, then state your business and be quick with it; if you skirt around with your words I’ll show you why they call me a boar.” Not a shred of regret or empathy is in his voice, but the stranger simply clears their throat, a tone so unique that with just that simple gesture, Dimitri realizes it’s Seteth.

Turning to look at the man, he can hardly stand it. The shade of his hair, the color of his eyes.... They were so similar to the professor’s… Biting down his disgust, he looks downwards towards what’s being held. Dimitri opens his mouth to question it, but Seteth is the first to speak.

“Before the battle at Garreg Mach, Lady Rhea said that should anything happen to her, the professor was to take over her duties. As a man wholly devoted to the archbishop, I saw it only fit to help guide the professor in completing these duties.” A silence lingers between the two for a moment, and Seteth could feel the prince’s impatience on his skin. “This is a letter from the professor addressed to.. you. They had written this some time during the Great Tree Moon and entrusted it to me, saying that.. should anything happen to them, they wanted this delivered to you.” Seteth holds the letter out for Dimitri to take, but the prince doesn’t trust his hand not to falter when he reaches out. “...It has been in my possession the entire time, and I have not looked at its contents. I doubt anyone besides us even knows of its existence.” Walking further into Dimitri’s room, Seteth simply places the letter on his desk and takes a step back. Against instinct, though in tune with judgement, he simply turns around and begins to walk out the room; leaving Dimitri in such a state didn’t sit well with him, but he knows if he tries anything he’ll only get his head bitten off.

Taking a glance at the letter, the man can only hope that whatever the professor etched into that paper will help put the boy at ease.

“...Goodnight, Prince Dimitri.”

And then, he’s alone again- only, he’s not _ really _ alone. He’s.. scared. Scared to open up that letter- to see what his professor’s last words to him would be. Why would they do such a thing in the first place? Did they plan to throw away their life for him?! No- this was war, anything could happen to anyone, so they all needed to be prepared, but.. what could they have prepared for him? With shaky fingers, he gently opens the wax sealed letter.

> “Dimitri,
> 
> We both know I’m no good with words. Writing is probably worse than talking, since I can’t just smile and nod, but I still want to try. I want to try to get my feelings across to you.
> 
> When I saw you for the first time in five years, I was so relieved. Of course, I was surprised at how much you had changed, but I knew you were still the same Dimitri from our days at the academy. You’ve been holding onto so much hate for such a long time. I always wondered: if I hadn’t been asleep beneath the rubble all that time- if I had been by your side, could I have helped save you? Maybe that’s presumptuous of me, but even so, I still wanted to be with you. Even if you went down the same dark road, I still wanted to walk alongside you. I’m sure that as long as I was beside you, things would be okay.
> 
> Do you remember when we met at the Goddess’ Tower? You chastised the goddess and called the legend silly, and yet you made a wish anyway. What you said about not being able to promise your future to someone.. I didn’t think the situation would ever become so dire. I realize now just how deep your wounds cut. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier.
> 
> You said your wish to stay together forever was a joke, but I wished for it as well. There’s something else I wished for, too.”

Enclosed in the letter was the ring Jeralt had given Byleth prior to his death.

> “Father said to give this to someone whom I love as much as he loved my mother. I was hoping I would be able to give it to you in person when the war ended and things settled down.”

Tears begin to drop silently onto the piece of parchment, sullying it and weakening its already fragile structure.

> “I know you’ll make a great king, Dimitri. I believe in you and your cause. I’m sorry to have broken all the wishes you made at the tower the night of the ball. I will always be with you, though. Even if you can’t see me, I’m there with you,”

and as soon as he finishes that sentence he swears he can feel the warm arms of his former professor embrace him.

Taking his father’s emerald ring out of his pocket, his grip on it tightens until he can bottle his feelings no longer and crumples down onto his knees, weak and beaten and _ tired _ . Tired of losing the ones he loves.. tired of this war.. tired of _ everything _.

> “I will always be with you, Dimitri. Even when you don’t want me to be. I will always come back for you. No matter what form I have to take, I promise that I will always make my way to you without fail.
> 
> I love you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.
> 
> Yours always,
> 
> Byleth”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ty for taking the time to read all this!! this is a really self indulgent fic and its 1 am and i got really tired of rereading my own writing over and over again so im sorry for any confusion or grammar mistakes!! i purposely used 'they/them' pronouns for byleth so that you could imagine them as any gender!
> 
> my twitter is @sikeiatry btw in case anyone wants to follow and give me fic prompts!


End file.
